


Toxic Love

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie (A bit), HEY SO WHAT ABOUT THAT SKIN HUH, M/M, Size Difference, Toxic Roadhog skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: He had hear there was a treasure deep inside the omnium, below the earth, inside the bowels of the catastrophe.Without an arm and leg, radiation poisoning from growing in the irradiated outback, Junkrat had nothing else to lose.





	Toxic Love

**Author's Note:**

> The air stunk of gasoline, a scent far too familiar to him. 
> 
> SO WHAT ABOUT ROADHOG'S TOXIC SKIN, HUH
> 
> GOD that skin is SO good and so hot. I had this idea all week but i had a Rough Week and i couldn't finish it until now ghgklf. But here it is and I hope y'all like it cus i had some fun with it >:3c
> 
> Im thinking of writing something like this but another version- just have some good ol Toxic Hog. its necessary.
> 
> Thank u for reading and I hope y'all like it!!

The air stunk of gasoline, a scent far too familiar to him. 

He had hear there was a treasure deep inside the omnium, below the earth, inside the bowels of the catastrophe. 

Without an arm and leg, radiation poisoning from growing in the irradiated outback, Junkrat had nothing else to lose. 

He wasn’t stupid, however. He stole a radiation suit from a merchant, loaded himself with provisions and went down the omnium.

Going deep into the irradiated bowels took him a couple of days. Corpses still littered the building, even after so many years. Some old from when the omnium originally exploded, some new- scavengers without suits thinking they could cheat radiation. 

As he went down and saw more corpses Junkrat remembered tales he had heard from elders when he was a child- people who supposedly had been there when the explosion happened. Some said that some people didn’t die- they mutated into something else, something worse, something that made them wish they had died the first time. 

But Junkrat saw nothing but corpses. 

He went deeper down, wondering what kind of treasure he would find. He hoped for gold, honestly, but he knew it would be very unlikely. Maybe some tech, maybe some valuable secrets he could sell off. Still, he wished it was gold. 

By the fourth day, he was tired and was ready to go home. He hadn’t found shit, only dead people and rocks. He had already gone deep down the earth, on the lower levels of the facility. He could hear noises echoing through the hallways, but he assumed it was just the sounds of old machinery dying. 

The walls were peeling, water had pooled down on the hallways. He could hear something banging down, deep inside the halls. A machine, perhaps? Curiously he moved towards the source of the sound, getting closer and closer, deep in a maze of hallways and rooms.

It didn’t occur to him that it may have been a terrible idea until he saw found it. 

There was something _huge_ banging a hook against something on the floor. The creature looked humanoid, bigger than any human Junkrat had ever seen. 

He took one step back but the creature heard him. It turned to face him, and Junkrat could see it’s face. 

The head was covered by a crystal dome of sorts, green liquid filling it. Floating inside the liquid was a hog’s skull, completely clean off skin or muscle. It stared at Jamison, and stepped forward.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Junkrat took off, running as fast as he could, twisting and turning into the hallways. But the inevitable happened and he was lost, unable to tell where he had come from.

“Fuck, fuck-” He could hear the banging coming closer and closer, the creature quickly catching up to him.

It was a minotaur and he was deep in his maze, and unlike Theseus, he would not come out of this alive. 

The hallway he was running through became a dead end, and as he turned the Creature stared at him from the other side, blocking the exit.

“Fuck, shit,” Junkrat hissed, pressing himself up against the wall behind him, not knowing what else to do. “Shit.”

The creature stepped forward, growling. He wondered if he was one of the original workers of the Omnium, mutated and deformed after so many years down below. 

The creature approached and Junkrat felt chills go down his spine. The creature’s coat had a nametag, worn off and almost illegible. It said “Roadhog”.

Roadhog approached Junkrat and his big palm (holy shit it was _huge_ held him by the chin, thick digits pressing against the anti-radiation mask Junkrat was wearing, attempting to touch the skin underneath him. 

Roadhog kept him in place there, shifting his chin as to see Junkrat’s face. The young junker was still, staring at the mutated Roadhog wondering when he would kill him, if so. 

Roadhog dropped his hook beside him, now his free hand grabbing at Junkrat’s sides through the thick suit. Junkrat was very confused as to what the creature was trying to do- he would have expected Roadhog would have tried to maul him by now. 

He let out a shocked gasp as Roadhog’s hand pressed against his crotch.

The suit blocked the sensation of his fingers pressing, but the pressure was still there. Junkrat squirmed, but Roadhog kept pressing exactly right- not too rough, but with enough strength for Junkrat to feel it in his cock.  
Roadhog’s free hand pawed at him, trying to touch him over the suit. Junkrat’s brain was short circuiting, pleasure fogging his brain. The fingers traced through his suit, touching his ribs and his sides, burning him up from the inside.

“F-fuck,” His visor was starting to get foggy from his own panting. “Ya just- ya just wanna fuck me? That all?” 

Roadhog pressed his head dome against junkrat’s neck, growling. “It’s been too long.”

Holy _shit_ holy shit holy shit holy shit holy _shit_.

The question lingered in Junkrat’s head, however. Did he want to get fucked by the huge, menacing creature living under the omnium?

 _Fuck_ yes.

Junkrat lifted his hips up, grinding his cock against the huge hand, sending an electric spark through his body. 

Roadhog growled in approval, and pressed a bit harder against the hardening bulge between Junkrat’s legs. The other hand slowly removed Junkrat’s head gear, popping it off his head and allowing it to fall to the ground. 

The air stank of gasoline and alcohol, and Junkrat wondered if the radiation would kill him. He had grown in radiation through his entire life, he supposed he had grown some sort of defense against it, right?

Oh, well. 

As soon as his face was bare, the fingers pressed against his mouth. Junkrat used his free hands to undo his radiation coat, unbuttoning the front as fast as he could. The moment his chest was bare, Roadhog’s pressed his palm against his skin, pinning Junkrat against the wall as he continued to rub at Junkrat’s cock. 

He shucked off the coat, leaving him completely naked. The air was hot and it clung to his skin. His cock was semi erect, and Roadhog wrapped a huge hand around it, stroking and pulling. 

“Ah- fuck! God-” He pressed his ass against the wall for leverage, while Roadhog’s thick fingers started to massage his balls. Junkrat spat on his flesh hand, coating his fingers in saliva.

Spreading his legs a little he shoved the tip of his wet finger up his ass, massaging it and spreading it open. One finger turned into two while Roadhog gave the final tugs on his cock.

Roadhog turned Junkrat around, his face against the wall. His thick fingers knead at his ass, and Roadhog must have coated his gloved fingers with something because he could feel the wet fabric against his skin. He wondered why he didn’t just take his gloves off, and Junkrat supposed maybe they were skeletal, just like his face. 

His thoughts were interrupted by pressure at his rim. The tip breached him and holy fuck.

Roadhog’s fingers were as thick as a skinny cock, and that was just _one_. He pressed in further, slowly breaching him open. The burn was accompanied with pleasure, but Junkrat kept still and panting until Roadhog was knuckle deep inside of him. 

He could feel the finger press at his silky insides, stretching him in a delicious toxic way. The tip of the second finger ventured forth, wet and dangerous. Junkrat braced himself as it popped inside of him, and it hurt but Roadhog’s free hand held him close, thumb pressing at his nipples, calming and exciting. 

Soon enough the two fingers were deep inside Junkrat, and he thought that would be enough prep. It scissored inside of him, spreading his insides in a delicious way. Junkrat pressed his face against the wall, moaning as those fingers just toyed with him.

The two fingers were joined by a third, and before Junkrat could process what was going on, the third digit was already making its way inside of him. At first it really hurt, but the pain quickly was replaced by numbing pleasure. 

The fingers tugged, pressed and caressed. They pressed at his prostate, that sweet spot that made Junkrat’s knees go weak. He found leverage on the wall as those large digits pressed at his g-spot. 

He rocked his hips, the tip of his cock leaking precome. The hand that was not fingering Junkrat squeezed at his throat, pressing at his adam apple. He continued to finger him for what felt like an exquisite eternity, and Junkrat was losing his mind. He had started drooling, saliva dripping off his chin.

The fingers curled inside of him one last time, and Junkrat felt like he was about to come. But before his orgasm hit, Roadhog retreated his fingers, leaving Junkrat awfully empty.

Roadhog flipped him over once more so he was face to face with him, and the mutated man had already gotten his cock out and _holy shit_.

No wonder Roadhog used three fingers, the thing was as big as a goddamn Arizona Tea can. It most definitely had to be the radiation from the omnium that made him so _big_ in every sense of the world, but holy shit, Junkrat was suddenly mortified at the thought that it wouldn’t fit.

“It ain’t fittin,” he said, as he was lowered down against the ground, his hips touching the bare cool floor. “It- it ain’t gonna-”

“It will, don’t worry.”

He said it so… so _sure_ of himself. Junkrat decided he would trust him, and braced himself as the spongy head poked at his rim. He moaned out at the wetness of it, as the tip breached him, popping inside of him. 

His back arched, moaning and trying to grab on the floor. The huge cock breached at him and it was a very tight fit. Roadhog moaned low as he savoured every inch of it. Roadhog leaned over Junkrat, and the younger wrapped his arms around his neck. He pressed his face against the crystal dome, moaning as he was slowly impaled by cock. 

“Tight,” Roadhog whispered, and Junkrat could feel it deep in his bones, going up his veins. His skinny legs were spread wide open, powerful big hands keeping him open and exposed.

It felt like hours before Roadhog was balls deep inside Junkrat, his gut pressing the skinny Junker down on the floor, making it difficult for him to breathe. 

Roadhog pulled out almost completely, only the tip inside Junkrat only before he pushed back inside, pressing against Junkrat’s sweet spot with his cock. He could feel every drag of the member inside of him, the exquisite movement of Roadhog inside of him. 

For such a dangerous looking creature, Roadhog was gentle. His cock was huge and Junkrat felt him up his lungs, but Roadhog was slow and careful, knowing very well that being too rough could be very dangerous. His thick fingers pressed at Junkrat nipples, caressed him, wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

The slow pace increased little by little, Roadhog’s hips slamming into him like pistons, fumes spewing from the grills off his mask into the air. Junkrat inhaled them, filling his lungs with toxic energy and making pleasure shoot through his body, mind getting foggy and numb. Stars sparkled in his eyes, body turning into putty as he continued to breathe Roadhog’s fumes, his cock pressed against Roadhog’s stomach and his pelvis, the friction making it burn.

“F-fuck,” he whispered, the corner of his eyes watering. His nose burn like he had inhaled water, itching the back of his throat. 

He mouthed at the glass encasing Roadhog’s head, kissing it sloppy but intense. His legs tickled, his toes going numb as he continued to get fucked against the floor.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck, shit fuck-” he was out of his mind, thoughts were scrambled and didn’t make sense. The only thing he knew 100% was the cock ramming into him, pressing every single part of him inside. Roadhog grabbed his legs and pulled him into his own cock, using him like some sort of cock sleeve, made for nothing but to be fucked by him and only him. Perfectly sloppy. 

His hole was burning but in a good way. One particular push and Junkrat was coming all over himself, coating both their stomachs with his hot cum. His muscles tensed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his mouth letting out a silent scream. Roadhog spouted more fumes which he inhaled, making his orgasm far more intense, colors shifting and making them dance in front of his eyes. 

Roadhog didn’t stop but rather increased the phase, the rhythm becoming frantic and sloppy, intense and borderline violent. Junkrat was sensitive all over, his body feeling like someone had shoved cotton inside of him, tongue lolling out. Pleasure was the only thing he was feeling, the pounding becoming more and more intense.

Roadhog grabbed into him, squeezing at his sides with such strength he would have bruises in the shape of his fingerprints. Toxic fumes leaked out of him, as he growled deep and guttural as he came inside of Junkrat. He felt the searing hot cum coating his insides, leaving him dirty and full. Perfectly wrecked. 

He stayed inside of Junkrat for about a minute, pulling out. Junkrat felt the cum drip out of him, pooling underneath him. His body pulsed with exhaustion and pleasure, his ears rung as he tried to come down to earth. 

Roadhog tucked himself in, patting Junkrat softly. He caressed his messy red face and his sweaty hair, an act far too gentle for a creature like him. Roadhog took Junkrat’s discarded coat and cleaned him up gently. Just who was this guy?

“Why are you here?” He asked, like he hadn’t just fucked the everloving shit out of Junkrat.

“T-treasure,” he gasped, barely able to speak. “Heard there… is a treasure down here.”

“Treasure?” Roadhog made a low noise. “It’s not exactly treasure like Gold. but it can be worth a lot, I suppose.”

“Wh-” Junkrat propped himself with his elbows, looking at Roadhog. His pelvis felt numb, hole burning from before. “Where is it?”

“One condition,” He said. Junkrat tilted his head, slightly confused.

“What?”

“I’ve been roaming down here for far too long.” He stared up at Junkrat, skull floating inside the crystal dome. “Take me with you to the surface.”

Maybe it was the radiation. Maybe it was the toxic fumes. Maybe it was the fact that his body hadn’t still recovered from being fucked (which, by the way, was a _great_ fuck). Maybe, just maybe, it was just his normal impulsive personality.

“Yeah, of course mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Y'all like Roadrat? Check out these Roadrat Discords i am Part of!
> 
> https://discord.gg/TExtAwW
> 
> https://discord.gg/HUTZSAF
> 
> Hit me up if you want to talk about the Junkers!!!


End file.
